Promises to Keep
by jmi
Summary: Two young boys witness a horrific act, and now must keep a solemn promise. WARNINGS: Violence & Language. Love some R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Promises To Keep by jmi

**Author's Notes: **It's not apparent at first who the boys are at the beginning of the story. I thought this was an interesting ploy to attract people who might otherwise shy away from the characters. The story itself is AU, or is it? Inspired by a debate and theory I read on a Gundam Wing message board.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing characters are owned by lucky bakas at Sotsu/Sunrise (who really should be out there making a sequel or something).

*****************************

_Year: AC 181_

*****************************

The nine year old winced as the sound of flesh striking flesh again filled the room. He'd seen his Father's rages all his young life, but they had never been this bad. He glanced warily at his younger, fairer best friend who looked on the verge of tears.

*He probably never knew there were parents who treat their children like this,* he frowned to himself. A cry from his sister brought his attention back to the room below them.

"You DARE to come back here after you dishonored your family!" his Father screamed. "And to compound your disrespect you bring that bastard half breed child with you!" his fist again connected with his daughter's jaw. The brown haired girl fell backwards, her skull made a sickening smack as it struck the unforgiving marble fireplace hearth. The boys stifled their cries as the hawk-faced man kicked the girl in the side; turning her limp body over. He scowled at the deep red stain that was spreading across the white stone. "Michaels!" he bellowed as he crossed to the bar and poured himself a drink. 

A thin man in a military uniform appeared in the doorway. "Sir!" he replied sharply at attention.

"I want you to take _this_ away," he gestured at the lifeless body sprawled on the floor. "And make sure whatever hole you put it in, that half-breed is in there with it."

"Yes, Sir!" the soldier saluted again.

The boy pulled his now sobbing friend's arm as they ran through the manor's hallways. "I... I... she's dead isn't she," the younger boy cried. "Maria's dead...."

"I think so," the boy replied. He would cry for his sister later, but right now he had a promise to keep. They ran into his sister's room and locked the door. 

"Wha... what are we gonna do?" the younger tried to calm his tears. The boy crossed to a crib near the window and gathered up his sister's year-old son.

"Maria knew something bad was gonna happen. She made me promise to keep Alexander safe." He struggled to make the baby harness adjust to his small frame.

"So," sniff, "where are we going?"

He looked up to find his five-year old friend packing loose items in to a baby bag. "We\'re going to the city. There's a man Maria told me to find."

"This way.. it's this room," a gruff voice echoed in the hall.

"Quick out the window," the boy whispered. Fortunately the rose trellis that they used to frequently escape his room also ran under his sister's window. So the escape was relatively easy, even with their new accomplice.

The hike to town was harder; two miles of woods. Normally the young boy wouldn't have had any problems covering the distance, but the added weight of his nephew was taxing his small form. 

"I could carry him for a while," his friend offered.

"Ha," he snickered at the little blonde. "You're too small. You just carry the bag."

"Well I won't be small forever you know," he huffed. "Someday I'll be a king, and when I am I promise I'll make bad men like your Father pay for hurting their children."

The older boy stopped and looked at the fire in his friend's pale blue eyes. "I know you will," he smiled.

When they reached the city they were careful to avoid the main streets. They slipped through the shadows until they arrived the address the boy had been given. "Well," he gulped and eyed the deteriorating warehouse, "this is the place."

"Are you sure?" the younger boy's voice wavered. The boy pulled himself up tall and straightened his shirt as best he could under the carrier, and then knocked on the door. A strange metallic clicking sound became louder and louder as someone, or something, approached the door. The boys stood firm as the metal door swung out. 

"AAHHHHHH!" the blonde cried out as a strange metal claw reached out of the darkness at them.

"What do you want here?" a gruff voice called.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jacobs," the older boy held one hand tightly around his precious cargo and the other around his shaken friend. 

"Are you now," the rest of the man emerged. His long black hair and mustache were streaked with gray and the boy got the distinct impression that he was glaring at them from under the strange goggles he was wearing. He mustered all the courage he could to his voice, "Are you Dr. Jacobs?"

"Who wants to know boy? Speak up! I warn you I'm not a patient man."

His shortness struck a nerve in the boy. One of his few memories of his mother was her telling him that manners and grace were most important in this world. "I AM Treize Khushrenada," he said as forcefully as his young voice could. "My sister Maria asked me to bring her son to you if something happened to her."

Surprise washed over the old man's face whether it was from the impetuousness of his tone or the content of his statement Treize couldn't tell. "Hn, you'd best come inside then," the old man held the door open for the boys.

Treize started for the door, but turned to see his friend rooted to the spot. "Come on Milliardo, nothing's gonna happen." The blonde prince eyed him uncertainly, but followed along. "What is this place?" Treize's young eyes widened as he glanced at all the mobile suit parts scattered across the warehouse.

"Lets say it's a lab of sorts. Now what is this about Maria?" the man sat on a low stool that put him at their eye level.

"She was killed by our father," Treize hung his head.

"Bastard! Damn his rotted soul to Hell," the old man's language causing a bright flush on young Milliardo's face. "I'm sorry for your loss kid," he put his good hand on Treize's shoulder.

"I'm just sorry for him," Treize hugged Alexander even tighter.

"Yeah... Your sister and her fiancee worked with me until he died while test piloting an experimental mobile suit. She and I discussed Alexander before she returned home. She wanted me to raise him if she died, so he wouldn't be tainted by your Father's influence."

"Then I guess that's it," Trieze unhooked the carrier and handed the baby over. The small boy opened his eyes and stared at Treize. His deep blue eyes mirrored those of his grandfather. "I hope your eyes never get as sad and hard as Father's," Treize frowned and hugged the baby, who started to cry. "Please take good care of him," he glanced at the old man.

"Don't worry kid, when I'm through with him this boy won't fear anything in the world," he grinned.

The boys left the warehouse and started back to the estate. When they finally reached the woods Milliardo sensed Treize stop. He looked back and saw his friend's legs shaking, his arms wrapped around his chest, and tears flowing down his cheeks. "Oh Treize," the young prince's heart broke for his friend as he ran to hug him. The weight of the day's events finally crashed down on him; Treize fell to the ground and cried.

It was nearly dark as when the boys finally reached the estate, and Halcien Khushrenada was waiting for them. "Where have you been Treize?\" his father bellowed as they came in the door.

"I'm sorry Father. We were playing in the hedge maze and neglected the time."

His Father growled and finally muttered, "Then get to your room. Oh on another matter," he stopped the boys on the stairs, "your sister Maria left today and she will NOT be coming back. You are never to speak or ask about her again. Is that clear?!"

"Yes sir," Treize said calmly. Halcien smirked and returned to his brandy.

"I promise Treize," Milliardo put his small hand on his friends shoulder, "one day he WILL pay."

*****************************

_Year: AC 198_

*****************************

*Milliardo Peacecraft.... No, tonight I am Zechs Merquise again. An agent of blood and death. And I'm here to fulfill a promise*.

The compound was fairly well guarded, but not against a Gundam pilot who'd been trained by OZ. He made his way through the halls he'd played in as a child; their grandeur now faded into disrepair. The light in the sitting room confirmed the location of his target.

"Halcien Khushrenada," he said harshly.

The older man jumped, startled nearly out of his chair. "What? Who's there? How dare you come into my home."

"Silence," Zechs cut him off as he walked into the light.

"YOU!" recognition filled the older man's face as he made a grab for the gun on the side table.

"I'm honored you remember me," Zechs' words dripped with sarcasm as he slammed the butt of his gun down on the reaching hand. "Do you recognize this man Halcien?" he threw a picture at the elder Khushrenada who was cradling his broken hand. 

"No..." he hissed, "should I?"

"You should. You see this is the pilot that destroyed the Alliance, OZ, and Romafeller. All the organizations you spent your life building up." Zechs smiled at the red color that was spreading though Halcien's face. "And tomorrow this young man will become the Prince of the pacifist Sanq Kingdom. You should be VERY proud Halcien. This is your grandson Alexander Khushrenada."

"You lying bastard," the old man started to get up, but Zechs shoved him down roughly.

"You think so Halcien. Well Treize is waiting in the next world to tell you differently, and you shouldn't keep him." He unloaded his gun into the chair. The picture of the young man with Prussian blue eyes and messy brown hair fell to the floor.

The sun shone brightly as Milliardo walked the path to the twin stones. He smirked at the one on the right that bore his name, *Maybe someday you'll find me there*.

He placed a single rose on the left stone... Treize Khushrenada.

"I've kept my promise my friend. Rest in peace."

*********************************

fini


	2. Part Two

Promises Broken

_**Promises Broken**_

Story by jmi

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing characters are the property of Sotsu/Sunrise & Bandai Entertainment.

A resounding boom shook Milliardo from his bed. He ran his hands through his platinum hair and stared curiously at the orange glow invading the tall windows. He walked to the window and audibly gasped at the sight. He half remembered stories his mother read to him from the ancient bible. One of them spoke of a lake of fire where the wicked were punished. That's what the scene before him brought to mind.

Not only were the grounds of the palace on fire, but much of the capital city beyond. He saw the towering green mobile suits firing into the guards that were making a suicidal last stand at the palace gates. The young prince dove for the other bed in the nursery when an errant missile came at the window. At the last second the missile swerved and struck further down the hall. Relena was now awake and sobbing. He smoothed his sister's hair and tried to calm her. We've got to go Relena. Can you be a strong Princess for me?

The two year old nodded. Be strong Mill. 

He gathered her up in his arms and headed for the door. He listened to the chaos behind it before he cautiously opened it. Smoke filled the corridor as palace guards and soldiers ran to and fro. 

The royal chambers have been hit!

The King and Queen are dead! 

Milliardo choked back a cry. He couldn't afford to cry now; his sister's life and his own depended on remaining calm. He pulled a blanket over Relena's head, sent a small prayer up, and charged out into the chaos. He heard a few muffled cries from guards for him to stop, but they were mostly ignored. He hoped that the bulk of the fighting was contained to the front of the palace as he headed towards the servant and guest quarters in the far south wing. A few more steps and we'll be safe outside Relena, he shouted to his sister as he ran for the servant's exit. Another explosion rocked the palace and knocked him to his knees. He froze in terror as a marble column lurched from it's base and fell towards them.

Prince Milliardo!

He felt the air rush from his lungs as someone violently grabbed him and threw them out the door. The weight of his sister crashing on him when he landed only worsened his efforts to breathe. 

Prince Milliardo, are you all right? Are you hurt?

He focused his eyes on a familiar face. S.. Senator Darlian?

Can you get up? I have to get the two of you out of here.

he protested, take Relena. I'm not going. 

Prince Milliardo you're not making any sense. You must get to safety. 

I will. I have someone I can go to but I want you to hide Relena, and keep her safe.

The man shook his head, I can't let you go off on your own. 

My father is dead, Millardo shouted as forcefully as he could. That means until this kingdom is officially fallen I am King. And my one order as such is for you to save my sister. Don't tell her who she is. Don't tell her about me. I don't want her to be stained by the revenge I will take on the Alliance.

Michael Darlian watched as the joy of life drained from his young King's blue eyes. I promise your highness. Relena will be raised with love as if she were my own.

Milliardo nodded and watched as his little sister disappeared into the night crying his name. More explosions echoed behind him as he bolted for the woods behind the palace. You stop! He heard the shout just seconds before a burning pain tore through his left leg. He crumpled to the ground and grabbed the wound. Well, well, well. It looks like we have a runaway prince, a malicious grin spread across the Alliance soldier's face. I can just imagine what my reward will be, he leveled his gun at Milliardo's head. The only one with a confirmed kill of a Peacecraft. Milliardo closed his eyes and listened to the gunshot. 

When he realized he was still alive he opened his eyes to see the soldier fall back to the ground, dead. He turned his head when he heard a motor fire to life on his left. A black dirt bike slid sideways down the hillside. Milliardo tried to retreat when he saw the gun still gripped in the driver's hand. The rider calmly placed the gun in a shoulder holster and removed his helmet. Milliardo collapsed in relief at the familiar ginger hair and deep blue eyes.

I'm so sorry Milliardo, Treize Khushranada picked up his injured friend and put him on the bike. 

They're gone Treize. My Father, my Mother, everyone I loved. 

I can't offer you much Milliardo, Treize sighed as he climbed in front of him on the bike and started the engine back up, just the opportunity for revenge. 

Milliardo clung to his friend as he rode into the night and into a new life. 

_Year: AC 198_

_*****************************_

Milliardo sat straight up in his bed, sweat drenching his face and chest. The dreams again. Why? After all these years why now?'

Mmmm.. Zechs? Lucrezia Noin stirred beside him.

Just a bad dream Lu. Go back to sleep, he whispered as he smoothed the hair from his lover's face. He got no argument as sleep quickly reclaimed her.

He chuckled. She was still exhausted from the party. Well three days of celebrating was bound to take it's toll. We're not teenagers anymore Lu.' He slipped from the bed and walked to the balcony. He loved to sit here and stare at the sea like he did as a child. He reviewed the last three days of festivities. It began with the fairy tale wedding of his sister Relena to the Gundam pilot known commonly as Heero Yuy. Even though the Sanq Kingdom no longer officially existed, the people there still held Relena in a special status and insisted that the wedding be a gala event. He was certain that Heero would have preferred a small, private ceremony but out of love for Relena he went along with the festivities. He'd even accepted the really meaningless title of Crown Prince. It all just reassured Milliardo that the boy, no young man, who knew nothing of his past truly loved his sister and would do anything for her happiness. 

He felt the distress his nightmare brought had passed enough to allow him to sleep again. He was about to settle back into bed when he heard a faint scream. He opened the bedroom door and quickly ascertained that the cries were coming from his sister's rooms. He charged down the hall and found himself joined by Duo Maxwell. The best man and his own wife had stayed on the extra night to sleep off the party's effects before returning to L2. When they reached the door they could clearly hear Relena screaming Heero's name. Milliardo pounded on the door. 

Relena screamed back, tears evident in her plea. Milliardo and Duo bolted in the room. Relena was sitting up in the bed, tears pouring down her face, Heero's head cradled in her lap. He won't wake up Milliardo, she sobbed and knelt over him. 

Duo shrugged the shock off first and slid across the bed. He put a hand across Heero's forehead, noting the hot feel to his skin and the heavy sweat coming from his brow. he yelled. He smacked the other pilot across the face generating a wail from Relena. 

What the hell are you doing Maxwell? Milliardo finally found his voice.

Did Sally Po leave? Duo turned to him. 

Is Sally still here?! he demanded. 

Yes, it was too late to fly back to Preventers' Headquarters.

Get her in here now! Duo demanded.

Please Milliardo, Relena sobbed. His eyes narrowed before he hurried to the guest room Sally was sleeping in. 

You damn bastard, Duo glared at his best friend. You lied to me.

Milliardo was livid with frustration. Sally was not in her room, though it was evident she had been there earlier in the evening. He had unsuccessfully searched for her in the library (where he had discovered her reading the previous day) and the kitchen (hoping she had gone for a late night snack). He loathed to follow this last lead but his instincts told him this was the only other place she could be. Sally! Sally Po! he yelled and pounded on the door of Wufei Chang's room. He heard a muffled argument ensue in Chinese before the door opened. 

A flushed Sally stared sleepily at him and mumbled, He unceremoniously grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his sister's room. A few on-the-run explanations had Sally quickly moving with him. She gasped when she saw Heero's state. He's burning up, she felt his flushed forehead. When did this start? she looked at Relena who Duo had moved to a side chair. 

He was fine earlier this evening, she sobbed. I woke up when I heard him moaning in his sleep. I tried to wake him, but I couldn't.

This started at least three months ago, Duo volunteered.

the others collectively yelled. 

I noticed the changes in him when we were on a mission. He was loosing weight, getting tired easily, and was bruising from the slightest knock. I confronted him about it, but he told me he'd seen a doctor and everything would be ok. And I was stupid enough to believe him, Duo hung his head to hide the hurt and angry expression on his face.

Well he's not ok, I suggest someone call an ambulance, Sally examined his glazed eyes as she held one open. 

Why didn't he tell me, Duo, Relena stared at the braided young man tearfully.

He said he didn't want to upset you with the wedding so close, Duo turned from her hurt gaze.

The group, now including Hilde, Wufei, and Noin, sat in the waiting room of the St. Thomas Hospital. Relena has stopped crying but still rocked back and forth gently in her brother's arms. A grim looking Sally emerged from the exam rooms and approached them. How is he Sally? Milliardo voicing everyone's concern.

We've moved him to a private room and made him as comfortable as possible. I can say that his fever has come down, but he's still in a coma. I don't want to venture any guesses on a cause until we get the blood work back.

Can I see him, Sally? Relena asked sadly.

Yes you all can.

Milliardo sat in a chair across from the bed. The beeping machines were the only sign that his young brother-in-law still lived. He was amazed how much thinner and more pale Heero appeared after a few hours. He was glad he'd finally convinced Relena to go and eat with the others. You won't do Heero any good if you put yourself in a hospital bed too,' he'd told her. 

You know, he spoke to the unconscious form, I remember you before you were a soldier. I can still hear the laughs you'd give when your mother made funny faces at you. I remember how you cried when Treize and I left you in that warehouse. You should have seen my face when I finally realized who you were. 

_Year: AC 195_

_*****************************_

Zechs had already overseen the loading of the pieces of the self-destonated Gundam Zero One, and sent them onto Lake Victoria. He hadn't planned on returning to OZ, but after seeing the rebel leader's face he needed to talk to Treize. 

When he arrived at Treize's estate he was glad to find he'd beaten Lady Une there. The last thing he needed right now was another confrontation with the irrational Colonel. He found Treize in his study, sitting on the sill of a window, a glass of wine balanced in his hand. 

I'm surprised your back Zechs. 

After what just happened I thought you might need someone to talk to, your Excellency.

Please let's drop the formalities Zechs, Treize finally glance up from his drink. I assume you recognized the rebel leader' too.

With those features? How could I not, Zechs poured himself a glass of wine and sat on other end of the window. I had nightmares about that mechanical arm for a week.

The situation is even more interesting than it appears, Treize inhaled the last of the glass. 

Oh, how?

I had some tests run on the blood of that young pilot who self-detonated. The one following the direction of the man we knew as Dr. Jacobs. Would you like the customary three guesses on who that young man truly is?

You're joking, Zechs nearly dropped his glass. 

None other. It seems that my sister's child has found a new life as a terrorist and Gundam pilot. 

You mean he had found, Zechs frowned.

No, I believe he's still alive, Treize refilled his glass. 

How can you believe that, Treize? I was there when it happened and I'm surprised the boy's body was in one piece.

I believe that he's alive, Treize looked up, because you do Zechs. 

*One day I'll figure out how you read me so easily,* Zechs pondered silently. If, as you say, he is still alive what do you plan to do Treize? 

I won't do anything directly. I cannot let Alexander know who he is under any circumstances. That was Maria's wish and I will honor it. As my friend, I know you will honor that wish too. 

So you won't aid him at all, Zechs eyed his friend through his glass.

Perhaps, if an opportunity presents itself. I think he will be useful in our future plans. Besides, he flashed a sly grin, I believe your sister has taken quite a shine to him.

Don't even joke about that Treize. I'd still like to know how you found out about Relena, Zechs set his glass down and got to his feet. I need to be going. I think it would be best if I wasn't here when Colonel Une returns.

It might. I don't know why but she really doesn't like you, Treize chuckled for a moment before the seriousness returned to his face. Zechs, be careful with what you're doing with Zero One. There are eyes behind OZ that are watching you.

Don't worry, Zechs nodded, I have plans in place for just such occurrences.

Good. Remember the promise Milliardo. He must never know. 

_Year: AC 198_

_*****************************_

Milliardo kept an arm around Relena as they walked the halls of the hospital. The last two days of waiting for the test results had taken their toll on her. She had only eaten or slept at his insistence that Heero would want her to. 

Sally looked equally as distressed when they entered her makeshift office. Please have a seat, she gestured as they came in.

Sally, what's wrong with Heero? Relena had grown so tired of having to ask the same question again and again.

The tests have confirmed what I feared, Sally sighed. Heero is in an intermediate stage of acute leukemia. It's unusual in someone his age, but not unheard of. 

But leukemia's a treatable form of cancer though isn't it? Relena squeezed Milliardo's hand tightly.

Normally yes. Treatments now involve a specifically designed chemotherapy that is less harmful than processes used in the past. The problem is, the patient still loses a substantial enough amount of bone marrow to require a transplant. The specifics of the new treatment require that the donation be either of the patient's own healthy tissue or that of a close family member. That's where our dilema lies. Heero's too ill to perform an extraction on, and he has no known blood relatives. 

Can't any of us donate? Relena appeared on the edge of tears. Surely one of us.... 

Sally frowned, We can all be tested, but the chances that any of us would be a compatible donor is virtually impossible. 

Milliardo stood up and walked to the window, garnering stares from both women. Heero will die without this transplant correct? 

Eventually yes, Sally hung her head. It could be a matter of a few months or a few weeks. Considering the rapid progression of his symptoms over the last few months, I would say it's the latter. 

How close would the relative need to be?

Sally responded though confused by his questions, It can vary but not usually off by more that two or three generations. Why are you asking? 

Milliardo sighed heavily and prayed to his friend for forgiveness. Heero had two living blood relatives. One is the daughter of his uncle. She's only eight now. I don't know if there's an age limit to the proceedure. The other is the daughter of his mother's cousin. That may be to distant but she is Heero's age. 

What are you talking about Milliardo? Relena looked at her brother in shock.

Relena, there's a story I need to tell you that began seventeen years ago with the death of a young woman. Milliardo imparted the tale he'd been holding inside since he was five years old. When he finished he waited for the reactions of the two women.

Well I agree with your assessment that Mariemaea is very young to be a donor. We'll only consider it if we find that Dorothy's not a compatible donor. If you two will excuse me I'm going to place a call. She should be back on L4 by now, Sally stood and left the siblings alone. 

I can't believe you would keep something like this from us Milliardo, Relena shook her head. She was making no effort to hide the hurt and disappointment in her voice. 

It was his mother's wish. She didn't want him to be affected by his lineage. Neither did Treize. 

But Heero has a right to know. Relena stormed to her brother and pulled him face her. I know none of you have seen it, but I know how it's hurt Heero that he has no past but his training and his life as a soldier. 

And do you think it would be better for him to know that he is the only living son in a family that was instrumental in not only the foundation of OZ, but the Alliance and the Romafeller Foundation? Maria wanted him to be able to live his life as he wanted. Not one dictated by his status. Milliardo sighed and stared at his sister's pained expression. I promised Treize I would never tell Heero the truth and I won't. But if you want to tell him, I won't stop you. 

Tears started to flow again from Relena's eyes, Thank you, Milliardo. 

_Year: AC 199_

_*****************************_

Milliardo watched from the balcony as his sister walked through the garden with her husband. He remembered how surprised he'd been when, without one word of prodding, Dorothy came from L4 and made not one but three donations. Then she left without asking a single question. He always meant to inquire on what had brought about such a change in the outwardly callous socialite, though he strongly suspected Quatre Rabera Winner's influence.

His sister's laughter drew his attention back to the garden. It had been over a year and Heero was still in remission. His recovery, in Sally's words, was simply amazing. Further proof of that was his sister's condition. In five months there would be a new Sanq Princess in the world. He watched the former pilot pull his sister onto the grass and tickle her mercilessly. To the best of Milliardo's knowledge Relena hadn't told him what she knew. If she had, he showed no outward sign of it. 

He smiled to himself. I hope you are happy in the next world Maria. Heero, Alexander, whatever he chooses to call himself; he's a good man. Your promise has been kept.'

_**~THE END~**_


End file.
